headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
New York City
| continuity = | image = | aliases = New York; NYC | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = New York | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Bronx; Brooklyn; Empire State Building; Harlem; Lower East Side; Manhattan; Queens; Staten Island | 1st = }} Points of Interest Boroughs New York City is divided into five boroughs, often referred to as the Five Points. They are: * The Bronx * Brooklyn * Manhattan * Queens * Staten Island Landmarks * Brooklyn Bridge * Empire State Building * George Washington Bridge * Statue of Liberty * United Nations building Films that take place in * Amazing Spider-Man, The * Deadly Mantis, The * Death Race 2000 (partially) * Fifth Element, The * Freejack * Incredible Hulk (partially) TV shows that take place in * Harsh Realm * V Comics that take place in * Amazing Fantasy Vol 1 * Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 2 * Luke Cage, Hero for Hire Vol 1 * Fantastic Four Vol 1 * Fantastic Four Vol 2 * Fantastic Four Vol 3 Characters from People }} * Adam Roarke * Alan Oppenheimer * Al Matthews * Al Williamson * Alexander Singer * Alexis Cruz * Alimi Ballard * Allan A. Goldstein * Andrea Elson * Anne Lockhart * Barry N. Malzberg * Bea Arthur * Ben Brady * Bill Mantlo * Billy Dee Williams * Bob Kane * Bob May * Brian Henson * Brooke Adams * Bryan Singer * Bud Collyer * Carl Burgos * Carmine Infantino * Dan DiDio * Daniel C. Pearl * Danny Fingeroth * David Duchovny * Denis Sanders * Diane Lane * Dom DeLuise * Edward Bishop * Edwin Jerome * Eileen Stevens * Eli Dunn * Gene Polito * Gina Torres * Guy Siner * Guy Williams * Harry Essex * Hilary J. Bader * Howard Gordon * Ira Steven Behr * Irwin Allen * Irwin Donenfeld * J.J. Abrams * Jack Kirby * James L. Conway * Jason Wingreen * Jennifer Blanc * Jerry Doyle * Jerry O'Connell * Jim Mooney * John Ortiz * John Romita, Jr. * John Romita, Sr. * Jon Favreau * Jonathan Harris * Joseph Pevney * Joss Whedon * Jud Taylor * June Lockhart * Kareem Abdul-Jabbar * Kelly LeBrock * Lake Bell * Lelia Goldoni * Linda Wang * Liv Tyler * Lori Triolo * Lou Ferrigno * Lourdes Benedicto * Mark Snow * Martin Caidin * Mary Jo Duffy * Max Grodénchik * Mel Brooks * Michael Chapman * Michael Fairman * Michael Weatherly * Mort Abrahams * Nana Visitor * Naomi Pollack * Nicholas Meyer * Nick Cravat * Norberto Barba * Patricia Breslin * Paul Bartel * Peggy Allenby * Percy Helton * Peter Hyams * Peter Jurasik * Richard Fleischer * Richard Lynch * Robert Downey, Jr. * Robert H. Justman * Robert Walker, Jr. * Ron Krauss * Roy Lee * Royal Dano * Sam Katzman * Saul Bass * Scarlett Johansson * Sigourney Weaver * Stan Jolley * Stanley Kubrick * Susan Oliver * Susan Silo * Ted Post * Theodore Sturgeon * Tim Minear * Tom DeFalco * William Hopper * Yaphet Kotto }} * Edward Kemmer * Farrell Pelly * Jack Weston * Joan Alexander * John Hughes * Jud Taylor * Miriam Hopkins * Paul Bartel * Raymond Bramley See also * New York City/MU External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Avengers (2012)/Locations Category:Iron Man: Extremis/Locations Category:New York